Let Go
by GrednForge
Summary: D/G This is a post-Hogwarts fic. Harry and Ginny are together, but what happens when Harry does something that will change Ginny's life forever? And where does Draco Malfoy fit in to all of this? R
1. Falling Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.   
  
Spoilers: All 5 books.   
  
Title: Let Go  
  
Summary: This is a post-Hogwarts fic. Harry and Ginny are together, but what happens when Harry does something that will change Ginny's life forever? And where does that oh-so-sexy Slytherin Draco Malfoy fit in to all of this???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny Weasley took one last look at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place she had known and considered to be her home away from home for the past 7 years. She was finally leaving. Going out into the "real world". 'If there is such a place..' she mused.   
  
The train ride on the Hogwarts Express was boring as usual. Ginny just went to sleep. In a way she was glad to be leaving, she wanted to go home and see Harry and her family, not so much her family as Harry. She and Harry had started dating in her 5th year. After Harry realized that Cho was no good for him and could never make him happy. It took him a while to convince Ginny that he really liked her though, because Ginny had moved on. But, they finally got together, and all in the world was right.   
  
Ginny had helped in the fight against You-Know-Who her previous year. Harry had killed him just as the prophecy foretold, one of them would have to die, and it would definately not be Harry. All of the Death Eaters were now either dead, or in a cell in Azkaban prison. The most prominent among the Death Eaters was Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa. Lucius was dead. Narcissa had commited suicide about 2 months after she was brought in to Azkaban. Draco was not a Death Eater, he was not evil, he was still finding himself, and he had the Malfoy money to use at his disposal, loads of it too...he would never run out.   
  
The train pulled up to the station,Ginny got her trolley and made her way up to the front of the station where she found Ron waiting for her. "Hey, Ginny it's good to see you again." he said brightly.  
  
"Good to see you too bro." she said as she hugged him.   
  
"Well I suppose we should find a place to apparate that isn't crowded...c'mon."  
  
Ginny followed him to the restrooms. "Alright, I'll apparate from inside a cubical, you do the same."  
  
"Ok, see you at home sis."  
  
With a noise that sounded like the crack of a whip Ginny was home. "Oh, there's my baby, home from Hogwarts," her mother said as she pulled her into a tight hug.   
  
"It's good to be home mum."   
  
Mrs. Weasley broke down into tears "Now all my children are grown up."   
  
"Mum, don't cry, I am no where near grown up, besides Ron, Fred, and George still live here, and they don't look as if they will be moving out any time soon.  
  
"I guess your right, but what's all this about not being grown up? Your far more mature than the rest of you brothers." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.  
  
"No I'm not mum, I still have a lot of growing up to do."  
  
"Ginny Weasley, if you go on with that attitude Harry will never want to marry you."  
  
Ginny pondered this and decided she didn't want to get married any time soon. "Mum, I am not ready for marriage."  
  
"Young lady by the time I was your age I was already pregnant with Bill, I swear if all of you go on acting this way I will never have any grandchildren." Mrs. Weasley said just as Harry apparated in.   
  
"Oh hello Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled him into a hug. "Ginny's home!"  
  
"I can see that." Harry said and grinned. "Welcome home."   
  
"Thanks." Ginny said as she hugged Harry, she could have swore she smelled ladies perfume, but shrugged it off.   
  
"Erm, Ginny, can I talk to you in private?"   
  
"Sure, we can go to my room." Ginny said as she pulled Harry into her room.   
  
"Ginny, I don't know quite how to say this but...I have been seeing someone else." Harry looked into her eyes and was surprised when they didn't dwell up with tears.   
  
"Who is she?" Ginny said neutrally then she added "Or he?"  
  
"She..is Cho Chang."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll be seeing you then." Ginny shoved him out of her room. Who did he think he was, coming up here and telling her he had been screwing with Cho Chang while she was holed up at Hogwarts remaining faithful to him? A tear slid down her cheek. What was she going to do? She had to leave, she didn't want to stay here any longer. She gathered up all of clothes, stuffed them into her trunk, charmed her trunk and its contents to be pocket sized, got all of her money, charmed it to be pocket sized. She sat down and wrote a note:  
  
~~~Dear Everyone,   
  
I'm off to find myself, be back when I do.   
  
Love,   
  
Ginny~~~  
  
And with that she apparated to New York City.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If here's what makes us decide  
  
our future journey.  
  
Well I'm not a long for the ride  
  
cause I'm still yearning,  
  
to try and touch the sky.  
  
My finger's burning.  
  
Before you're old you are young,  
  
yet I'm still learning.  
  
I am falling down,   
  
try and stop me.  
  
Feels so good to hit the ground.  
  
You can watch me fall on my face.  
  
It's an uphill human race,   
  
and I am falling down.  
  
I'm standing out in the street,  
  
the earth is moving.  
  
I feel it under my feet,  
  
and I'm still proving  
  
that I can stand my ground,  
  
and my feet are there  
  
and watch my hair  
  
to be lost before you are found,  
  
it don't mean you're losing.  
  
I am falling down,   
  
try and stop me.  
  
Feels so good to hit the ground.  
  
You can watch me fall on my face.  
  
It's an uphill human race,   
  
and I am falling down.  
  
Someday I'll live in a house  
  
etc...etc...etc.  
  
But you'll know that's not for now.  
  
For now I'm falling down down down,  
  
down down down, down down down,  
  
I am falling down.  
  
I am falling down,   
  
try and stop me.  
  
Feels so good to hit the ground.  
  
You can watch me fall on my face.  
  
It's an uphill human race,   
  
and I am falling down.  
  
-Falling Down by Avril Lavigne  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there you go, chapter one is all done. Now be nice and hit the review button! Hehe.  
  
You might think that I am an Avril Lavigne fan, I am, but there will be songs by other artists in this fic as well, just depends. Avril's songs fit the mood in a lot of fics. 


	2. Bright Lights

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.   
  
Spoilers: All 5 books.   
  
Title: Let Go  
  
Summary: This is a post-Hogwarts fic. Harry and Ginny are together, but what happens when Harry does something that will change Ginny's life forever? And where does that oh-so-sexy Slytherin Draco Malfoy fit in to all of this???  
  
CHAPTER TWO...WOOT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny looked all around her, there were big bright lights. It was night-time in New York City, she was dazzled. Having taken Muggle Studies she knew all about the large television screens above her. 'I need a place to stay.' she thought. She would have been a little scared if she hadn't been so amazed at everything. She had heard her dad speak of the American Ministry of Magic, which resided in New York City. She knew that they must have a bank. She walked on the streets until she saw a black door and faded sign that everyone else just passed by.  
  
She entered the door, which led to a pub called Starry Wand's. It looked much more civilized and aristocratic then the Leaky Cauldron and especially the Hog's Head. "Hello Miss, I am Wendy, how can I help you?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have an Inn here or anything would you, I just arrived here today from England, and I don't know anything about America yet."  
  
"Well welcome to the land of oppurtunity!" Wendy said brightly. "Yes, this is an inn and pub as well, just like The Leaky Cauldron, I know Tom...he's an excellant bar-tender."  
  
"Yes, he is, I agree." "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know of any job openings around here would you?"  
  
"Yes, infact we are hiring here, we have a new manager and he fired some of the less reliable employees, he's young though..and he is British as well, in fact you might know him."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Burrow:  
  
"Ron, Fred, George!" Mrs. Weasley called from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"What mum?" they chorused.  
  
"Have you seen your sister?"  
  
"No." They all chorused again.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked up the flight of stairs to Ginny's room and knocked on the door. "Ginny dear, are you in there, I know you must feel bad after you broke up with Harry, Ginny please let me in." She knocked on the door again, and turned the door knob, it was locked. "Oh Merlin's beard, Ginny don't make me have to magic the door open." Still no answer. "Ok then, Alohamora." Mrs. Weasley was surprized to find the room empty. 'Now where could she be?' she asked herself. She looked on her bed and found this note:  
  
Dear Everyone,   
  
I'm off to find myself, be back when I do.   
  
Love,   
  
Ginny  
  
It was short and to the point, but that still gave no clue as to where Ginny might be. The Weasleys had no idea that she fancied a trip to America, or that she needed to do soul searching. Mrs. Weasley broke into tears and collapsed on Ginny's bed.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong?" Ron said as he entered the room.  
  
"Your...your sis...sister's....left" she said as she handed the note to him.  
  
"Where could she be?" Ron said totally shocked that she would do something like this.   
  
"I...don't...know." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"You know what we could do mum, we could send her Goblin, he's a very efficient owl, almost as good as Hedwig, I am sure he would be able to find her wherever she is." Ron said hopefully.  
  
(A/N: Goblin is the new family owl, poor old Errol kicked the bucket, Ginny named him ^_^)  
  
"You're right, Goblin would be able to find her." Mrs. Weasley said tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry mum, we'll get her back."  
  
Mrs. Weasley sat down at Ginny's desk and got some parchment and a quill. The note read as follows:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Where are you? I can't believe you would do such a thing. You know we love you. Harry loves you too. Please come back home. You can find yourself here. Please I beg you, come back home. Where are you? And let me ask you this, wherever you are, how are you to pay for yourself, you haven't a job, you have no food. None of your brothers would have ever done anything like this. Please come home.   
  
Love,   
  
Mum  
  
Mrs. Weasley hastily scribbled Ginny on top of the folded letter and told Goblin to find Ginny wherever she might be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She got out of town  
  
On a railway New York bound  
  
Took all except my name  
  
Another alien on Broadway   
  
There's some things in this world  
  
You just can't change  
  
Some things you can't see  
  
Until it gets too late   
  
(chorus)  
  
Baby, baby, baby  
  
When all your love is gone  
  
Who will save me   
  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
  
Maybe, maybe, maybe  
  
You'll find something  
  
That's enough to please you  
  
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
  
You can turn yourself around  
  
And come on home   
  
I got a hole in me now  
  
I got a scar I can talk about  
  
She keeps a picture of me  
  
In her apartment in the city  
  
Some things in this world  
  
They don't make sense  
  
Some things you don't need  
  
Until they leave you  
  
And they're things that you miss   
  
(chorus)   
  
Let that city take you in  
  
Let that city spit you out  
  
Let that city take you down  
  
For God's sake turn around  
  
-Bright Lights by Matchbox 20  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you go. Chapter 2 is done. Ginny meets Draco in the next chapter, hehe. Review please! 


	3. Ain't it Funny?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...I do own Starry Wand's and Wendy and any other characters or wizarding establishments that you do not recognize.  
  
Spoilers: All 5 books.   
  
Title: Let Go  
  
Summary: This is a post-Hogwarts fic. Harry and Ginny are together, but what happens when Harry does something that will change Ginny's life forever? And where does that oh-so-sexy Slytherin Draco Malfoy fit in to all of this???  
  
~*shock-a-lot: Thank you for reviewing. I quite agree, but I had to have someone be the bad guy..hehe. I am usually a Harry/Ginny fan, but I like the idea of Ginny and Draco. Whoo-hoo, they meet in this chapter!*~  
  
~*dragon-chik: Thank you, I plan on finishing! I have no idea how long it will be though.*~  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*Lalalalala...meep....This is my favorite part out of the Order of the Phoenix:  
  
"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"  
  
"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" said George indignantly, as his mother pushed him aside and flung her arms around her youngest son.*~   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3...YAY!  
  
"...Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked bemusedly.  
  
"Yes, he's a very handsome guy if I do say so myself, so you know him?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Yes, I know him, he used to pick on my brother and his friends all the time when we were at school." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, but I am pretty sure that he has changed for the better now, because he is quite nice to all of us. I could set up a job interview tomorrow if you would like, and you can board upstairs tonight."   
  
"That would be great, thanks!" Ginny said half-heartedly, only because she dreaded meeting Malfoy again, especially after how he treated them so long ago. 'But I do need a job,' she said to herself.  
  
She followed Wendy up the stairs to her room. "Here we are, Room Number 12, have a nice stay!"  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said politely. Wendy left the room and Ginny took out her trunk and charmed it back to it's original state. "Tomorrow is going to be hell," she said outloud. Maybe Malfoy had changed, but to her he would always be the arrogant prat she hexed in 4th year. 'Infact, he was kind of cute at the end of his 7th year.' She thought. But that still didn't change the way he had treated her. Suddenly she heard something tapping on the window. She went over to see what it was and found that it was her family's owl Goblin. "Hello Goblin, I didn't think you would find me. Atleast you can't talk and tell them where I am staying." She took the letter from him and read it:   
  
~*Dear Ginny,  
  
Where are you? I can't believe you would do such a thing. You know we love you. Harry loves you too. Please come back home. You can find yourself here. Please I beg you, come back home. Where are you? And let me ask you this, wherever you are, how are you to pay for yourself, you haven't a job, you have no food. None of your brothers would have ever done anything like this. Please come home.   
  
Love,   
  
Mum*~  
  
"Ha!" she said outloud. "I am not coming back home till I am good and ready, nor am I telling you where I am." It just showed how much it proved that her mother was always going to size her up to her brothers. "They would have never done anything like this." She mimicked in her mother's voice. "Well she can just sod off, I am fed up with the lot of them." She fed Goblin a peice of candy she had in her trunk and returned back to the letter, and scribbled this down on a peice of scrap parchment:  
  
~*Dear Mum,   
  
I am not telling you where I am, you would just come and get me, but you know what I would only  
  
apparate somewhere else. I know that you love me, I love you too, but this is something I just have to do, as for Harry, don't hold your breath, I don't even care about him at the moment. I will come home when I feel that I can return, however far that may be in the future I don't know. And mum, don't worry, I have a job, I have food. And, if you haven't noticed, I am not my brothers, no matter how much you want me to be like them, I will never be them. I love you, but I have no idea when I will be returning.   
  
Love,  
  
Ginny*~  
  
Ginny tied the letter to Goblin's foot and he was off again. 'Well, the main thing is that I let her know that I was okay.' she thought. Ginny went to sleep happy that night, she was away from everything and everyone that she was sick of, mind you she did love her family and friends, and of course she would always hold a special place for Harry, but she didn't even feel the same way towards him anymore. He was just another player in her eyes, no better than the Malfoy that she use to know.   
  
Ginny woke up that morning around 9 am, her meeting was at 10 am, so she had about 45 minutes to get ready, cause she wanted to get there early to make a good impression. She pulled on her favourite jeans and her favourite shirt, then she pulled her cloak on over them. She did a charm to make her hair look straight, thick, and full. She made her way down into the pub and met Wendy.   
  
"Hi Ginny!" Wendy said cheerfully. "Mr. Malfoy is waiting in his office, this is it...are you ready?"   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Ginny said and smiled. Wendy led her through a door in behind the bar, and into Malfoy's office.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ginny Weasley is here to see you." Wendy said and left the room.   
  
Draco looked at Ginny and smirked "Well..well...well..if it isn't the littlest Weasel, run away from home did you?"  
  
"What I do in my personal life is none of your business Malfoy." Ginny glared at him.  
  
"Tut tut Weasley, I thought you wanted a job."  
  
"I do, I thought maybe we could put our bad history behind us, and start over."  
  
"Hmm...so that means if I ever meet up with Potty, Mudblood, and Weasel that I have to be nice to them? I don't think so little Weasel." Draco looked at her venomously 'Damn, she got beautiful since I saw her last, what happened to that scrawny little girl that hexed me in 5th year?'   
  
"I didn't say you had to be nice to them, as if they know where I am anyway, I am very pissed off at all of them at the moment, and for you information I traveled here to find myself." Ginny kept on glaring at him all the while wondering how he had gotten so sexy, and how that smirk she once hated made her want to melt.   
  
"Pissed off at Potter and friends? I thought you and him were going to get married and have 12 million kids. Finding yourself, eh? I am doing a bit of that as well. But atleast I can make a profit off of it." Draco spat nastily.  
  
"Draco, I thought we could be friends, or atleast try and get along, do you always have to mention my family? I am no longer a resident of that household." Ginny said truthfully.  
  
"On a first name basis are we, Ninny??..Is that your name? So your not going back to the Barn or whatever it is?"  
  
Ginny laughed at his comment, "Sorry, but your ignorance is amusing, my name is Ginny, and it's not the Barn, it's the Burrow."   
  
"Oh, okay then...Jenny, well I guess we can be on a first name basis, atleast I will find comfort in knowing that you aren't going back to that place."  
  
"It's not Jenny, it's Ginny, G-I-N-N-Y." she corrected. "And I never said I wasn't going back, but I am not going back there to live again, I might visit, but not any time soon."  
  
"Alright, Ginny, I was only joking, now...why is it that you want a job here?"  
  
"Well I obviously need a job, because I left home, and I need money to you know...live."  
  
"Obviously...have you ever been employed before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah..then how do I know you are reliable?"  
  
"C'mon Draco take a chance with me, I promise I will work really hard."  
  
"Okay then Ginny, you have yourself a job. You start waitressing tonight at 7 pm, is that okay with you?"  
  
Ginny wondered why Draco had turned so hospitable all of a sudden. "The sooner, the better."  
  
"Wonderful, so would you like to accompany me to lunch?"  
  
Ginny looked at him completely bewildered. "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Hardly...I figured you were hungry, I'm hungry, and since you haven't started your job yet you have no money to pay for your meal." He smirked.  
  
"You are right, I am hungry, however, I have money, thanks though."  
  
"True you may have wizarding money, but do you have muggle money? American muggle money?"  
  
"Erm..no."  
  
"That's what I thought, c'mon I want to take you to this wonderful fast-food place, it's called McDonald's, they have the best food."  
  
"McDonald's, I have heard of that in Muggle Studies, you like cheap food?"  
  
"I may be a Malfoy, but I am not my father, and I do not have to have the best of everything in some cases."  
  
"Okay, then I guess I will accompany you to lunch."  
  
"Very well then, come on take off your cloak."  
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
"Well honestly, you can't waltz out into muggle New York City dressed like a witch, although, now that I think about you probably could, there are all kinds of people out on those streets, and everything here is pretty much accepted."  
  
"Oh, okay then." She said as she pulled off her cloak.   
  
Draco watched her with awe. 'She does look pretty great in muggle clothes' he thought. 'Oh who are you kidding, this girl is a Weasley, father wouldn't...father isn't alive to boss me around any more now is he? Well, no but you're a Malfoy, she is a Weasley....but she is not living with her parents anymore...she can do whatever she wants. But who says she is attracted to you?' "Would you shut up?!" he yelled at the voices inside of his head.   
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny looked at him like he was a crazy person.   
  
"Sorry..I just...started thinking about things...and I got carried away...sorry."  
  
"It's all right." Ginny said nicely. "So..McDonald's?"  
  
"Ahh..yes, follow me."  
  
He led her out of Starry Wand's and into the busy streets of New York City. They walked past all sorts of people. Ginny imparticularly noticed a boy with lime-green hair that stood up in spikes. There were loads of yellow things out on the streets that Ginny recognized as Taxis, infact she had traveled in one on her way to King's Cross Station in her 3rd year. There were more people walking and carrying phones than there were cars on the street. She was already liking big city life more than she ever liked the Burrow.   
  
They entered a small building that was connected to a whole other line of buildings. There was a sign on the window that said "Billions and Billions served." 'Gosh.' she thought. Then there was another sign that said "We love to see you smile." Although the people working there looked as if they could care less if the customers smiled or not.  
  
They got up to the cashier's desk. "Hello, and welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?"  
  
"Do you know what you want to eat?" Draco asked her.  
  
"No." She said and the cashier humphed.  
  
"Want me to order something for you? I know all of the best foods."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay, we'll have two medium Dr. Peppers, two 9 peice Chicken McNuggets, and two large orders of fries, oh and be sure to give us a lot of packages of Sweet and Sour Sauce."  
  
"That will be 9 dollars and 57 cents," the cashier said and Draco handed her the money.  
  
They took their tray and found a place to sit at. Ginny took a sip of her Dr. Pepper "Draco this drink is really good."  
  
"There, you see, I knew you'd like it, you'll want to dip your McNuggets and fries in this sauce."  
  
"Okay." Ginny dunked a McNugget in the Sweet and Sour Sauce. "This is really good," Ginny said stuffing her mouth.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said smacking "It's really good."  
  
***  
  
After they had finished eating it was time to walk back to Starry Wand's. They started back out on the street and headed back towards the wizarding pub. "Hey there pretty lady, you wanna come with us and leave old blondie behind?" A man in ripped jeans and a taboggin growled at her. He had 2 other guys with him.  
  
"Erm..no thank you." Ginny said politely.   
  
The man grabbed her arm, "Oh I think you should reconsider."   
  
"Go the hell away." Draco said, pulling Ginny behind him.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Look, she already said she didn't want to go with you."  
  
"What do we have here? A couple of Brits, huh? The British are a bunch of fags. Now if you let hand your girlfriend over you won't get hurt."  
  
"I don't think so, you're not her type," Draco said nastily.   
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Yes he is!" Ginny said from behind his back. "Now, I told you I don't want to go with you, and I don't want to hurt you so go away."  
  
"Excuse me, I need to clear my ears, did you say *you* were going to hurt us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bring it missy!"  
  
"Ginny, you don't want to..." But it was too late Ginny had already came from behind Draco and kicked all three men in the crotch, and pushed one of them into a garbage can.  
  
"C'mon Draco...don't look surprized I have 6 brothers afterall, 5 really...I don't count Percy."  
  
"Oh...what did you mean by..I was your type?"  
  
"Well...I had to say something, didn't I, I mean if they thought you weren't my boyfriend they would have only tried harder to kidnap me."  
  
Draco Malfoy was very impressed with Ginny Weasley. Infact, he was starting to fall for her. And little did he know, Ginny was starting to return those feelings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me   
  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be   
  
But there are facts in our lives we can never change   
  
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same  
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind   
  
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side   
  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance   
  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance   
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny   
  
And you can't move on even though you try   
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel   
  
Oh I wish this could be real   
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life   
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right   
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part   
  
In the story of your heart   
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be   
  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to me   
  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain   
  
And I don't think that I could face it all again   
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about   
  
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt   
  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made   
  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny   
  
And you can't move on even though you try   
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel   
  
Oh I wish this could be real   
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life   
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right   
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part   
  
In the story of your heart   
  
I locked away my heart   
  
But you just set it free   
  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be   
  
I pushed you far away   
  
And yet you stayed with me I guess this means   
  
That you and me were meant to be  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny   
  
And you can't move on even though you try   
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel   
  
Oh I wish this could be real   
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life   
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right   
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part   
  
In the story of your heart   
  
-Ain't it funny by Jennifer Lopez  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go. Chapter 3 all done. Review please! 


	4. Skatanic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.   
  
Spoilers: All 5 books.   
  
Title: Let Go  
  
Summary: This is a post-Hogwarts fic. Harry and Ginny are together, but what happens when Harry does something that will change Ginny's life forever? And where does that oh-so-sexy Slytherin Draco Malfoy fit in to all of this???  
  
Chapter 4..Wheee!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:  
  
~*LilRedheadGinny: Thanks, I am glad you like it, I updated Chapter 3 before I got your review hehe. So I'm sure you've already read that.*~  
  
~*ballerina for life: Thanks, I plan to! ^_^*~  
  
~*Hippogriff11: Glad you think it's funny, hehe, I couldn't really think of anything else for her to do to those guys...so I came up with that...I hope you like chapter 4.*~  
  
~*Jessica Lyn: Lol, glad you find it funny, and the next-door neighboors said hey back!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Another one of my favorite parts from the Order of the Phoenix, We all know that Ron and Hermione are destined for each other...hehe:  
  
"What do you think about this?" Hermione demanded of Ron, and Harry was reminded irresistably of Mrs. Weasley appealing to her husband during Harry's first dinner in Grimmauld Place.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
* Ah...okay I'm stopping...teehee.  
  
A couple of weeks had passed by since Ginny had started waitressing at Starry Wand's, she made very good money for a waitress, although Draco was a very generous person and he gave all of his employees a very handsome salary. Ginny and Draco had not been back out together since that day at McDonald's, he had been rather busy with other things. He had said hi to her when he passed by her, sometimes he would give her a smirk or a wink.  
  
Ginny was surprised that she hadn't heard from her family anymore since the last letter she sent, back. She wondered why her mother wasn't trying to pursuade her to come back, although her mother just might have got the clue.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile back at the Burrow~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I just don't know why Ginny would do something like this, she has always been very mature for age." Mr. Weasley said, pouring herself some coffee.   
  
Fred and George snickered. Mrs. Weasley glared at them. "The day Ron went and met her at King's Cross Station and brought her home she was acting peculiar, she said something about not being grown. But I bet it has something to with Harry, he said he had to talk to her in private, and that was right after she got home, then she said in a response to one of my comments in the letter I sent her something like 'as for Harry, don't hold your breath.'  
  
"I wonder what fancy pants Potter did to her." George said spitefully.  
  
"Really, George, there is no need for name calling, Harry is just like family." Mrs. Weasley said scoldingly to her son.  
  
"I bet Harry broke it off with her....she was just too infatuated with him." Ron said indignantly.  
  
"Oh Ronniekins, you've been using the "Enhance your Vocabulary" book I got you for your birthday!" Hermione said and then she kissed him, making him go red. Fred and George started applauding.  
  
"Oh little Ronniekins, using such big words, we're so proud, though, I hope you won't mind if we don't kiss you." Fred said mimicking Hermione's voice. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, well I think I will apparate over to Harry's and see what's up." Ron said getting up from the table, but his mother stopped him, "I don't think there is any need, hello Harry dear, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, is Ginny here?" He asked.  
  
"No." Mrs. Weasley said dwelling up again. "She's...gone." she said tearfully.  
  
"Gone? Where?"   
  
"We don't know, she just left a note saying that she had gone off to find herself and that she would be back when she did." Ron said as he got up to hug his mother.  
  
"Mum reckons that her sudden disappearance might have had something to do with you." George said scornfully.  
  
Harry looked at the floor, "Erm...yeah it probably did...we broke up."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Ron roared at him.  
  
"Now Ron, you know all relationships don't work out, there is no need to yell at Harry." Mr. Weasley said bracingly.  
  
"It's all right, it's all my fault, I came to apologize to her and ask her if she would take me back." Harry said looking very miserable.  
  
"First that Michael Corner kid...then Dean Thomas..now you. Ginny just doesn't seem to have good luck with guys does she?" Ron said, but no one answered him. "I thought you would be a good match, what happened?"  
  
"Ron, your sister's personal life is none of your business." Mrs. Weasley said.   
  
"I'm going to look for her, and bring her back." said Harry, looking very determined.  
  
"Harry my boy, you have no clue where she is." said George acting very "grown-uply".  
  
"Ginny has always said she wanted to visit New York City, in America, I will bet you all the galleons in Gringott's that is where she went." said Hermione knowingly.  
  
"I will apparate there and see if she's there, first of all, Mr. Weasley are there any Wizarding Establishments residing there?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hmm...yes I believe so, there is a pub called Wand's Star I think."   
  
"Wand's Star?" Fred laughed, "What a dumb name!" Fred and George were now rolling around in their seats with fits of laughter.  
  
"Honestly, you two, it's not that funny, it's no worse than the Hog's Head." said Hermione scowling at their behaviour.  
  
Fred and George continued laughing with occasional outbursts of "Wand's Star, oh Merlin!"   
  
"I am going to apparate there I will find it, thank you for your help Mr. Weasley.   
  
"Not a problem Harry, the sooner we have our little girl back the better.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day in the Big Apple:  
  
"Today has been so hectic." Wendy said sitting down at the table she was cleaning.   
  
"Yeah, it has." Ginny said scourgifying a booth where someone had spilled butterbeer all over the table top.   
  
The bell rang, someone else had walked in. Ginny sighed and Wendy let out a grunt of frustration.   
  
"Hello is anyone here?" a man's voice said.  
  
Ginny looked at Wendy and mouthed "It's your turn." Wendy glared at her and got up   
  
"How can I help you sir?"  
  
Harry looked up at the sign it said Starry Wand's. Mr. Weasley had apparently gotten the name wrong, but all the same he had gotten to the right place. "Er...yes, I am looking for Ginny Weasley, do you know her?"  
  
"Yeah. Gin, someone's here to see you." she called over to Ginny.  
  
Ginny got out from under the booth she was cleaning and walked over to the bar, and then she saw Harry. "What do you want?" she said scathingly.  
  
"I've come to take you back home." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, you can just leave now, I am not going back." Ginny said with a look of disgust on her face.   
  
Wendy quietly slipped out of the room in search of Draco, she knew that they had been rather flirty towards one another, and obviously this guy was her ex-boyfriend and she didn't know how his personality was or anything, because Ginny hardly ever mentioned it to her.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you come home, I love you and I want you back." said Harry looking at her with sulking green eyes.  
  
"Hmm...you love me? Bull shit. Why don't you go tell it to someone who cares? I am sure Cho Chang would happily oblige to being knocked up tonight."  
  
"Cho is marrying Oliver Wood in August."   
  
"Poor Oliver, I feel sorry for him I really do, now if you don't mind I need to get back to work."  
  
"Ginny, you are coming home NOW!"  
  
"No I am not, Harry Potter, I am of age, you can't order me around."  
  
"You are acting like a 2-year old."   
  
"Harry just leave now, I am happy here, I have a great life. I am the happiest I have been in a long time."  
  
"You weren't happy with me?" Harry said soothingly.  
  
"No I wasn't, leave now!" Ginny said looking unabashed by his voice.  
  
A few witches walked in gossiping. Harry spoke "Ginny, I love you, please just come home, we can get married and have 12 kids." The witches started whispering.   
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to get married or have any children? Especially not with you."  
  
"Ginny I thought you loved me."  
  
"Harry, in the past few weeks I have really grown as a person, and I have decided that the things in my life before no longer fit in it now, I really love city life, and if you really loved me than the best thing that you could do is go home and get on with your life."  
  
"No, I promised your family I would bring you home."  
  
"Well you can just tell them that I am not coming back."  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Saint Potter, here to save the day are you?" drawled Draco.  
  
"Malfoy? What're you doing here?"  
  
"I happen to own this pub, Potty."  
  
"Well, excuse me your majesty, I will be leaving just as soon as we collect Ginny's things."  
  
"I don't think you will be doing that."  
  
"And why not?" Harry asked glaring.  
  
"Well I clearly overheard her say that she does not like you anymore, who would? And she said that she wasn't going home, she is an adult, you must respect her wishes." Draco smirked, "Besides what would she want to do with a lowlife like you?"  
  
"Haha, I am really wetting myself." said Harry.  
  
"No wonder they call you Potty."  
  
"Are you saying, that you think that you would suit Ginny better than me?" Harry said and then glared some more.  
  
Draco was quiet for a moment. "Anyone would suit Ginny better than you."  
  
"Uh, hello, excuse me I am still in the room you know." "Now, Harry, please leave, what I now do in my personal life is now none of your business."  
  
Harry glared and then sighed. "Okay, Ginny stay here with Malfoy see if I care, but you'll always know that I love you."  
  
"Harry Potter, do not give me that bull shit, quit trying to make me feel all sorry for you, scat! Apparate home, NOW!"  
  
"NO, YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH ME! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Harry grabbed her arm.   
  
"Potter, she said she didn't want to go home, why don't you just leave? You are scaring away my customers." Glancing towards the witches who had came in earlier gossiping.  
  
"Fine then, I am leaving, but your family misses you Ginny, you should come home. If not for me than for them." Harry said as he apparated with a sound that sounded like the crack of a whip.  
  
"Thanks Draco, Harry just never gets it...I am over him, I have been over him."  
  
Draco looked at her admiringly before saying..."Erm...well...I was just....uh protecting....my job, now you are not on you're break, now get back to work Malfeasley!" Draco said trying to cover up that he had almost called Ginny by his last name. (A/N: Hears Wedding Bells in her head....starts humming "Here comes the bride..")  
  
Ginny looked around, "Draco there is no one in here and...why did you almost call me Malfoy?"  
  
"I wasn't...erm..thinking." said a very frustrated Draco.   
  
Ginny looked into his eyes lovingly, Draco apparantly caught the look in her eyes because his eyes reflected the same look. He pulled her close to him and they kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This song pertains to the way Harry was acting..hehe:  
  
watchin' you sleep,  
  
i'm lookin'  
  
in your window,  
  
everyday i drive past  
  
your house  
  
standin' in your front yard,  
  
why don't you come out?  
  
watchin' you sleep...nowhere to hide,  
  
one of these days i'm gonna come inside  
  
it must be love,  
  
what else could it be?  
  
fuck you bitch i love you i'm not crazy!  
  
walkin' up to her, now she's walkin' away  
  
i just wanna talk to you!  
  
maybe she's got better things to do  
  
don't be afraid...to feel my touch,  
  
don't worry babe i won't hurt you much.  
  
it must be love  
  
what else could it be?  
  
fuck you bitch i love you i'm not crazy!  
  
i'm gonna make you love me!  
  
i'm gonna make you love me!  
  
i'm gonna make you love me!  
  
no matter what you say, now here i come.  
  
-Skatanic by Reel Big Fish  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 all done. A little fluff at the end. Hehe. A special thanks to my friend Legato Bluesummers for helping me with ideas for the fic and the song. And I also have another question, do you all like fluff? Because I know that some people aren't comfortable with it..as this is PG-13 I am not going to do anything drastic, but I was just wondering should I do something else besides "He leaned in a kissed her." or something else, anyways any suggestions or comments I would appreciate! Anyways, happy reviewing!  
  
It would have been up sooner if ff.net hadn't been acting like an arse! *Whacks ff.net with Lucius Malfoy's cane* 


	5. Author's Note: Please read!

Lalalala, sorry everyone, I wanted to update so I updated the author's note, read and review if you like the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Lol, okay I'm stopping, have a nice day or night.................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! 


	6. Breathless

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, woe is me.  
  
Spoilers: All 5 books.   
  
Title: Let Go  
  
Summary: This is a post-Hogwarts fic. Harry and Ginny are together, but what happens when Harry does something that will change Ginny's life forever? And where does that oh-so-sexy Slytherin Draco Malfoy fit in to all of this???  
  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:  
  
~*paz-54: I am glad you find me funny and original, reviews like yours make me happy. And yes the reason Draco was not phased by that comment is because he thought he was being called a cigarette. Lol, McDonald's well...lack of stuff to write about, I eat there a lot hehe, and I have tried Sweet and Sour Sauce with just about everything on the menu, it goes with fries the best. And yes, I used 12 because J.K. Rowling uses it so much in her books, especially with the "12 million kids" bit, and when Harry says "But we can get married and have 12 kids." Hehe. And as for the "Enhance your Vocabulary" part, I just thought that was something Hermione would do.*~  
  
~*Lady Phoenix: Yes there are going to be more chapters.*~  
  
~*SprklingSatine: I'm glad you like this fic and my ideas, thank you for reviewing.*~  
  
~*Meghan: I'm glad that you like it and think that the Malfeasley thing was funny, hehe.*~  
  
~*Mi: I'm glad you like it, and the Malfeasley as well, hehe.*~  
  
~*Eleoopy: Hey, I'm glad you like it. I like H/G and D/B both, hehe.*~  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Professor Trelawny broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced to a startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister of Magic, and have *twelve* children.   
  
I wonder who could produce that many children, could it be a Weasley. Hehe. Sorry I know this is D/G, but I really think Harry and Ginny are going to get together in the end. But that doesn't stop us from wishing does it?  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Hence forth onward to Chapter 5.............  
  
%  
  
%%  
  
%%%  
  
%%%%  
  
%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%%  
  
%%%%%  
  
%%%%  
  
%%%  
  
%%  
  
%  
  
Draco pulled away from Ginny and looked into her brown eyes searching for any signs of regret, he didn't find any at all, what he saw was love, compassion, and devotion. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. When the kiss was over Draco looked at Ginny and said, "wow, I've never felt anything like that before, have you?"  
  
"No." she replied dreamily.  
  
"Ginny, do you want to...erm...I know this sounds stupid as we are adults and all, but I am not one for words when they are not insults...so...will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes Draco, I would love to be your girlfriend!" Draco picked her up and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A couple of weeks later at the Burrow*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have any of you heard from Harry since he left?" Mr. Weasley said as he sat down for breakfast one morning.  
  
"No, he hasn't sent an owl or anything, and he's been there for two weeks, I wonder if he's okay..." Mrs. Weasley said as she dumped some scrambled eggs into George's plate.  
  
"Well, you know mum, we've never been to New York City, and we can apparate....maybe we should go see what's going on." Fred said as he took a bite of food.  
  
"You two, go to New York City?" They nodded their heads eagerly, Mrs. Weasley contemplated this idea for a moment and then said, "no, I can't have 4 of my babies out there getting hurt, I suppose we should just have the Ministry do a search."   
  
"Molly dear, the Ministry has got enough to worry about, why don't we just let Fred and George go, but they have to promise to apparate back if there is no luck within 2 days." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Oh alright, but you two had better behave and like I said take care of yourselves, I don't want you getting hurt." Mrs. Weasley said tearfully. She had been shedding many tears lately.  
  
"Mum, I think we will hurt New York more than it will hurt us." George said indignantly.  
  
"George Weasley! There will be no turning the city into a swamp, or any of it's citizens into frogs, no pranks whatsoever, do you hear me, the both of you, really!" Mrs. Weasley said glaring at them.   
  
"Okay, okay mum we will go and apparate back in 2 days time if there is no luck, if we have luck we will be back sooner." Fred said hugging his mother, and then he and George stood up in their chairs, blew kisses to Ron and Hermione, and disappeared with a pop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Close to sunset in the Big Apple~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked pulling away from another magnificent kiss.  
  
"Hmm.." Draco said inhailing the scent of her hair.  
  
"Where are we going this evening?"   
  
"I thought I would take you for a walk in Central Park."  
  
"Central Park, wow this is so exciting, we can feed the pigeons!"  
  
"Excuse me." He asked her looking very abashed.  
  
"Well, you know I was going by there the other day and there was this old woman was throwing bread crums to the pigeons and they would come down and eat them and they would sit by her, oh it looked so fun!" Ginny said with much enthusiasm.  
  
"Erm..Ginny, Pigeons? They carry diseases you know, and you're not suppose to disturb them, they have signs."  
  
"Draco, don't be stupid. Pigeons are magnificent creatures, and it's not disturbing them, it's only feeding them." Ginny said, looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Oh alright, but if I get SARS or something I am definately blaming it on you." Draco said.  
  
Ginny looked at him and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I'm sure you won't get SARS, now lets go." she said as she crumbled up bread crumbs and put them in a zip lock bag.   
  
Soon they were back on the streets of New York City making their way towards Central Park. Ginny held on tightly to Draco's hand, it's not that she was afraid of being almost mugged again, but she just liked the way he made her feel so safe and so protected. They passed 2 men holding hands, but didn't give them a second glance. After living there for about a month Ginny was already used to diversity and the way that the muggle world worked.   
  
"Well, we're here." Draco said putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"So we are." Ginny said snuggling up against him.  
  
They walked towards a bench and sat down. There were some pigeons hopping around on the ground about 10 feet in front of them. Ginny took a handful of crumbs out and threw it at them, they started flocking and squawking, fighting each other for the peices of bread. Soon they were on the bench with Ginny and Draco. Draco looked very uncomfortable. Then one landed on his shoulder and he got up and started running around screaming, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Other people looked around at him like he was crazy.   
  
"DRACO!" Ginny called, "it's off, come back."   
  
"NO! You come here, I don't want to go near those pigeons, they are mental and they probably carry the Mad Cow Disease or something."  
  
"Draco sweetie they are just pigeons." Ginny said as she got up and walked over to him. She was surprized as the way Draco had behaved, he was shivering. "Aww...it's okay, come here." Ginny pulled him into a tight hug and started kissing him gently. Suddenly a blast of red light came from no where and sent Draco flying into a bush. "Oh my God, Draco are you okay?" Ginny said running over to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay...someone hexed me." He said rubbing his head. Ginny looked around, and sure enough she spotted Harry Potter running up to them.  
  
"Harry Potter! I should have known! I thought I told you to go home!" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"No Ginny, you will not stay here with this filth!" Harry said pulling her off of Draco. "I know you and him have been prancing around here like you are the only two people in the world. Ginny he doesn't like you, he's just using you to get information."  
  
"You've been spying on me?" She slapped him so hard he saw stars."Information for what Harry? You of all people know that Voldemort dead, and he is not coming back this time."  
  
"Malfoy! Get up now! I challenge you to a duel!" Harry said rubbing his face.  
  
"Potty, are you crazy, do you smoke pot? Hmm...come to think of it that could be a good nickname for you. Potter the Pot-head." Draco said laughing at his own joke. "You're off your rocker, I'm not going to duel with you."  
  
"GINNY WILL BE MY WIFE!" Harry said putting a binding curse on Ginny and pulling her with him, getting ready to apparate.  
  
"I think not fancy pants!" Harry whipped around, and saw none other than Fred and George Weasley standing there.  
  
"Now unhand our sister!" Fred said.  
  
"No, she's coming home, we are getting married."  
  
"I don't think that you would have to bind her if she wanted to marry you." George said taking the binding curse off her himself. Fred had caught a pigeon and was now petting it. "Harry I suggest you go home now, Ginny if you're happy here...with Malfoy....then stay. Mum and dad will just have to deal." George said.   
  
"NO! She's coming home! Malfoy's no good." Harry said.  
  
"I don't think that Malfoy has done anything to harm her, besides she grew up with us, she's fine, she can take care of herself." Fred said still petting the bird. George nodded his head in agreeance.  
  
"No!" Harry shouted and pulled Ginny by her hair. George ran over and punched Harry in the face breaking his glasses. "Don't you ever treat Ginny like that you asshole!" Fred ran over with the pigeon he had been petting whispered something to it, and threw it at Harry and it crapped right in his face.  
  
"Ew..." Harry said whiping off his face. "Okay, I give up this time, you win. I'm going home." and with that he disappeared.  
  
Luckily none of the muggles had seen them, it had became night, and not many people were in that area at night. "Ginny are you okay?" Fred asked her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. And that was great with the pigeon!" Ginny said hugging him. "How'd you learn to do that?"  
  
"Ask us no questions, and we'll tell you no lies." Fred replied. That statement sounded oddly familiar to her.  
  
"Gin, are you happy here." George asked her.  
  
"Yes, I am." Ginny said glancing at Draco.  
  
"Yes, well, Malfoy you treat our sister good. We'll be checking up every now and then. It's great having relatives here to come and annoy." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, and steal food from." George added.  
  
"Haha, very funny, tell mum and dad I love them and that I will be home for Christmas most likely." Ginny said hugging George.  
  
"Well, once again the day was saved thanks to...Fred and George!" Fred said.  
  
"Yes I think we have did our damage here, mum'll be worried, we better get back home. See you. And remember what happened to Potter, Malfoy." said George warningly.  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Thanks, Potter's mad."  
  
"Bye then." They bowed and disapparated.  
  
"Well, we're all alone now aren't we?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Don't forget the pigeons." Ginny said. Draco pulled her away from the pigeons and spread out a blanket.  
  
"Come and sit down." Draco said sitting down.   
  
Ginny sat down and leaned into Draco's chest and they spent the remainder of the night snogging and looking at the stars.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Go on go on  
  
Leave me breathless  
  
Come on [echo...]  
  
Hey... yeah...  
  
The daylight's fading slowly  
  
But time with you is standing still  
  
I'm waiting for you only  
  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
  
And I'm losing the will to try  
  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)  
  
So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
  
Yeah...  
  
Come on  
  
Yeah...  
  
And if there's no tomorrow  
  
And all we have is here and now  
  
I'm happy just to have you  
  
You're all the love I need somehow  
  
It's like a dream  
  
Although I'm not asleep  
  
And I never want to wake up  
  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)  
  
So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
  
Yeah...  
  
Come on [echo...]  
  
[Guitar's solo] Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...  
  
And I can't lie  
  
From you I cannot hide  
  
And I've lost my will to try  
  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)  
  
So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
  
This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
  
Go on... go on!  
  
-Breathless by The Corrs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: WHOO! Chapter 5 all done, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. Keep on reviewing! Hehe. Chapter 6 will be done sometime soon! 


	7. Crazy in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *sniffle*  
  
Spoilers: All 5 books.   
  
Title: Let Go  
  
Summary: This is a post-Hogwarts fic. Harry and Ginny are together, but what happens when Harry does something that will change Ginny's life forever? And where does that oh-so-sexy Slytherin Draco Malfoy fit in to all of this???  
  
Thank you's to my wonderful reviewers:  
  
~*Tinga: Yup, I am going to continue writing this, as you can tell..hehe.*~  
  
~*Sly: This is rated PG-13, there can be swear words in it, if you don't like it don't read it. If I hadn't meant to have swear words in it I would have rated it G.*~  
  
~*paz-54: They are my favourite parts out of the book, hehe. Ah...yes the pigeons...I am glad you liked that idea and thought it was funny...but once again lack of stuff to write about. I like Mary Poppins too, my favourite part was "Chim-Chimney-Chim-Chimney-Chim-Chim-Chiree." The chimney part, now I have it in my head...lol. As for "Ask us no questions, and we'll tell you no lies." that was what Fred and George told Hermione when she asked them where their joke shop funding came from.*~  
  
~*SprklingSatine: Well, I wanted something bad to happen to Harry, but in a comical way, hehe. And I had to think of diseases that were really far-fetched to get from a pigeon lol...so I came up with SARS and the Mad-Cow disease, I mean how likely is it that you are going to get the Mad-Cow disease from a pigeon? And as for the "Pot-head" part, my friends always make fun of me for like Harry Potter, so they call him "Harry Pot-head". Glad you liked the chapter!*~  
  
~*Mel: Thanks for reviewing, I am glad that you like the story! Keep reading!*~  
  
~*Mi: Glad that you liked the chapter, I think that there is a very good possibility that Harry and Ginny will get together. But I don't know, lol.*~  
  
~*Lady Phoenix: Yeah I guess it was obvious. But I am thick, lol.*~  
  
~*ballerina for life: Lol, thanks, I dunno if Harry would be afraid of pigeons though.....*~  
  
~*Angelic Vampire: Lol, I just picked pigeons cause they're funny. I am glad you liked the chapter. Keep reading!*~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daddy sold it to them," said Luna vaguely, turning a page of "The Quibbler". "He got a very good price for it too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer and see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."  
  
Hermione seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, then said, "That sounds lovely."  
  
Ginny caught Harry's eye and looked away quickly, grinning.   
  
(A/N: Hm...could this be the sign of a new crush?...The world may never know. Well atleast until Book 6.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6......................................................................................  
  
^  
  
^^  
  
^^^  
  
^^^^  
  
^^^^^  
  
^^^^  
  
^^^  
  
^^  
  
^  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*The Burrow*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS NOT COMING BACK?" Mrs. Weasley roared at the twins.   
  
"We already told you mum, she is happy and safe. Now if you don't mind we really need to get back to the joke shop." Fred told his mother as he got up from his seat and disapparated.   
  
"George...how could Ginny go and do this? And why did you two not go and bring her back?" Mrs. Weasley said bursting into tears.  
  
"Because mum, just like Fred said she is happy, she just needs to be on her own a little while. She'll come around." George said as he got up and hugged his mother, and then disapparated.   
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*New York City*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Ginny and Draco were still asleep in Draco's bed after coming home at almost the crack of dawn after star-gazing and snogging the night away, when Ginny had woken up earlier she didn't know where she was, but Draco had obviously carried her to his apartment and put her in bed with him, and it was so wonderful.   
  
Ginny had started to stir and she felt something or rather someone next to her, Draco looked so cute as he slept with his arms wrapped around her securely. She smiled to herself and tried to think of a good way to wake him up, or maybe she should just go back to sleep, afterall this was Sunday, they could do whatever they wanted today. Ginny decided that the best way to wake him up was to stare at him intently, so she did. Draco's eyes fluttered open, he looked at Ginny in surprise. "I know I'm beautiful, but could you please refrain from gawking at me in my sleep, it disturbs me." Draco reached up and kissed her. Ginny giggled. "Well love, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Hm..this is so comfortable, but it's so sunny outside, I dunno." She said cuddling up to him.  
  
Draco hugged her tightly against him, breathing in the scent of her hair. He was coming to love her so much, she was unlike any woman he had ever met, so carefree and fun to be with. She was like the best friend at Hogwarts that he never had, but needed and he was so glad that he had found her. She was right, this was so comfortable, and it felt so right, he could lie here with her in his arms forever. He sighed and said "As long as it doesn't involve Central Park or pigeons..make that any type of bird, I am okay with it," he said laughing.  
  
"Oh, but you have to admit...it was so funny. The look on Harry's face...and that pigeon. That is something I will never forget." She said giggling the giggle that made Draco's heart melt. "Okay, but we really do need to get up and eat, I'm starving." She pulled out of his tight embrace hopping up and going into the kitchen.  
  
Draco walked into the kitchen, came up behind Ginny who was pouring cereal, wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek. To Ginny that felt so right. 'This is how every morning should be from now on.' She smiled inwardly. She grabbed her cereal and went to sit down at the table, Draco followed her bringing his own bowl, sitting down across from her. "Draco why do they call them Apple Jacks, if they don't taste like apples?"  
  
"Well love, people park on driveways and drive on parkways," Draco said taking a bite of the green things that looked like miniature dough-nuts. She looked at him bemusedly, "that made no sense to me but okay." She snorted into her cereal. Every so often they would look at each other and start laughing for no reason at all.  
  
"I'm done, I'm going back to my apartment to have a shower and get dressed."  
  
Draco got up, went over to her and kissed her longingly. "Okay then I'll pick you up in an hour?"  
  
"That's fine," she said kissing him again. She pulled away, "okay if I keep doing this, I'll never leave, not that I want to." She said as she kissed him again. "Okay I really need to go now, I'll see you in an hour."   
  
"Bye love." Draco said. He cleaned up the bowls and went to take a shower and then put on his clothes, he wondered why it took her so long to get ready when she looked perfect in her pajamas and messy hair, she was the most glorious sight he had ever laid eyes on, and nothing, come hell or high water, would take him away from her. He was really serious about her and he wanted a future with her, he wanted to marry her, but they had only been seeing each other for a month and a half. Maybe he should ask her to move in. "I think I will." he said to no one.  
  
He looked up at the clock it was now noon, he decided to go get Ginny now, he decided that they would just go in shops and stuff today if that was okay with her. He knocked on her door and heard footsteps. She opened the door dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt. "I'll be just a minute I have to put my sneakers on, come in a sit down." He watched her amused as she put on her shoes. She got up and walked over to him, "what are you lookin' at?"  
  
"A beautiful angel," was his reply as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "I figured we would just go walk the town and go in shops and stuff, and then go have dinner in my apartment."  
  
"Okay," she said as she opened the door.   
  
~*~  
  
Once again they were out on the busy streets of New York City. They were looking at all of the shops they decided to go in one that appealed to them because they had seen Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers at the theater. They walked in and saw a girl putting up books on a stand. She had red hair with blonde highlights, she looked very mysterious. "Come in, I've been expecting you."  
  
"Erm, excuse me, you've been expecting us?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, you heard me correctly, I'm Zeera Riddle, I'm a witch too."  
  
"You are? How do you know we are?" Draco asked, but Ginny had backed away behind him whispering to him 'let's go'.  
  
"You just gave yourself away, honestly it's not that hard to tell about other people, most are muggles, and it's easy to spot one of our kind, I recently met a...Mr. Potter."  
  
"Potter, haha, I hate to say that we know him, but we do. Gin..what..would you stop!?"  
  
"But you don't understand, Voldemort's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle." Ginny said shaking.  
  
"It's true, Voldemort was my father." Zeera said looking away. "But, I am nothing like him, would I be living amongst muggles if I was?"  
  
"I don't know." Draco said. "Would you?"  
  
"No, I never knew him anyway, he murdered my mother when I was born because I was a girl, and I grew up in a muggle orphanage and went to the Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I work at this store as a day job, I'm working on becoming an auror."   
  
"Oh, so you don't own this store?" Draco asked.   
  
"No." She said.  
  
"Well we'll just be going, nice talking to you." Ginny said pulling Draco out of the store.  
  
"Wait a second, are there any more wizarding stores around here?"  
  
"Well, yes, there is Mel's anime shop. It's a store over." She said filling the pen box with new Legolas pen. "Here have a bookmark." she said handing them a Gimli bookmark.  
  
"Thanks. Nice talking to you." Ginny said as they walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
They had took in a bunch of sights and went to the Statue of Liberty and everything and they were now on their way home. "Do you reckon we should go to that other store?" Draco asked holding her hand tighter, which had turned cold.  
  
"I dunno, maybe we know them...I doubt it."   
  
"Yeah..well let's go anyway."  
  
They walked hand in hand to Mel's Anime Shop. They entered the door and the bell sounded. A girl with long yellow hair wearing red trench coat walked over to them, she oddly reminded Ginny of Luna Lovegood, infact she thought that they could have passed off for faternal twins. She even had that dreamy look about her too. "Hello, I'm Mel Potts, how can I help you?"   
  
"Well, erm, that girl...Zeera said that.." he bent down lower, "this shop is owned by wizards."   
  
"Yes, Zeera..lovely girl..bit on the depressing side of life..yes this store is owned by me and my other half Legato Bluesummers. Legato, come here we have visitors from the Wizarding World. Now if you will excuse me, I will be in the back for a moment."  
  
This Legato Bluesummers appeared to be what some might call a "spooky character" but didn't look completely evil. "Ah...yeah..Mel..she's one of a kind." he laughed a bit. "So are you two from England, you have that sort of accent."  
  
"Yeah, we are from England, we went to Hogwarts, do you know anyone from there?"  
  
"Yeah..well not really..strange dark haired boy named Potter came through here looking for her I think." He said motioning towards Ginny.  
  
"Oh, yes, well that's all taken care of."   
  
"He was quite unpolite to Mel. Of course, she does have the attention span of a hampster, but still.."   
  
Mel glided back into the room dreamily, but she now had red hair just like Ginny's. They all looked at her surprised. "Oh I liked your hair so much, and I wanted to see if the colour would look good on me, I'm a metamorphmagus."   
  
"Oh, I know one of those, she used to could make different noses, can you do one like a pig's?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure." Mel's nose had now became a pig snout, she turned her hair back to it's yellow colour, and then changed her nose back to regular.  
  
"Wow, that is so cool, I wish I could do that." Ginny said.   
  
"Yeah, it's really cool when we go to anime conventions, I can go like my favourite character Vash the Stampede." She sighed.   
  
"She's a bit over-indulged." Legato said.   
  
"Yeah, well you went on a 3 day camp thing just so you could see a glimpse of the Sailor Moon creaters." Mel retorted.  
  
Ginny and Draco looked completely lost. "Erm..so you met Zeera?" Mel asked.  
  
"Yes, is it true that she's really You-Know-Who's daughter?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, it's true, but she's not evil, far from it..she's just lost in space..I think she has a crush on Harry though." Mel replied.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think she found him interesting. She doesn't really get out much aside from auror training, we went to school with her at Salem Academy." Mel said.   
  
"Oh, that's cool." Draco looked at his watch, it was close to 7pm. "Well, it's almost dinner time for us and I am a bit hungry, Ginny dear are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, it's been lovely meeting you, you have a lovely store." Ginny said as she followed Draco to the door.  
  
"Thanks, come back again." Mel said, her hair now an electric blue.   
  
~*~  
  
They walked up the stairwell to Draco's apartment. "What do you wanna eat?" Draco asked her as he opened the door. "Hmm..we could just conjour up a pizza if that's okay?" Ginny said as she put her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Pizza sounds delightful." Draco said pulling her in for another one of their sweet kisses that he had came so much to love in their time together. He pointed his wand at the table and said "Encembrio cheese pizza." A large cheese pizza popped up on the table and Draco went to the refrigerator and got their drinks. "Here you go," he said handing her a Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said opening it. She started to eat her pizza and she looked up and Draco was looking at her very longingly. "What is it, do I have something on my face?"   
  
"Erm, no, I was just thinking."   
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"I've been kinda thinking about it, and I love you Ginny, more than anything in the world, and I want to marry you someday, I understand that we are both teenagers, but I was wondering if you wanted to move in?" Draco asked, looking at a very surprised, tearful Ginny.  
  
"I love you too Draco." She sniffed. "And I'd love to live with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
  
Call your name two or three times in a row,  
  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
  
'Cuz I know I don't understand,  
  
Just how your love your doing no one else can.  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss   
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now   
  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
When I talk to my friends so quietly,  
  
Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,  
  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,  
  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,  
  
The way that you know what I thought I knew,  
  
It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,  
  
But I still don't understand,  
  
Just how the love your doing no one else can.  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (love!)  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!)  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now   
  
Looking so crazy in love's, (hey)  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
I'm Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love  
  
Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,  
  
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)  
  
Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,  
  
Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)  
  
The ROC handle like Van Axel,  
  
I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,  
  
The genuine article I go I do not sing though,  
  
I sling though, If anything I bling yo,  
  
a star like Ringo, roll like ??  
  
Crazy bring ya whole set,  
  
Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,  
  
They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)  
  
Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,  
  
My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.  
  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
  
Been dealing with chain smokers,  
  
But how you think I got the name Hova?  
  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
  
I been realer the game's over,  
  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
  
Fall back young, ever since the label changed over  
  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
  
to platinum the game's been wrap, One!  
  
Got me looking, so crazy, my baby  
  
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,  
  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
  
'Cuz your love's got the best of me,  
  
And baby you're making a fool of me,  
  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,  
  
'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby  
  
HEY!  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now   
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)  
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)  
  
Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss   
  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now   
  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.  
  
-Crazy In Love, by Beyonce ft. Jay Z   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*A/N: Hello Everyone, I am sorry this chapter came so late, I'm really lazy, and I also had a bad writer's block, I hope that you liked this chapter. Thanks again to Mel, my muse. Hehe.*~ 


	8. I'll be

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh. If I did do you think I would write fanfiction, I could publish it...okay I'll stop rambling.  
  
Spoilers: All 5 books.   
  
Title: Let Go  
  
Summary: This is a post-Hogwarts fic. Harry and Ginny are together, but what happens when Harry does something that will change Ginny's life forever? And where does that oh-so-sexy Slytherin Draco Malfoy fit in to all of this???  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
~*Birtyb03: Thanks for reviewing, I am glad that you like the story..I will try to remember to email you, I am very forgetful at times.*~  
  
~*Nilla`: Glad that you think it's interesting, hehe, keep reading and reviewing!*~  
  
~*Darkslayer: I am so glad you think it's funny hehe.*~  
  
~*Snuffles: Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!*~  
  
~*Legato Bluesummers: Haha, very funny. My wonderful little muse.*~  
  
~*Grel: Hi again.*~  
  
~*Legato Bluesummers: Aww..thanks. I owe it to you, you are one of my bestest friends and the greatest inspirations, even though I am doing this chapter behind your back, hehe..*grins evilishly*..*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*"Who's she with now anyway?" Ron asked Hermione, but it was Ginny who answered.  
  
"Michael Corner," she said.  
  
"Michael--but--" said Ron, craning around in his seat to stare at her. "But you were going out with him!"  
  
"Not anymore," said Ginny resolutely. "He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead." She scratched her nose absently with the end of her quill, turned "The Quibbler" upside down and began marking her answers. Ron looked highly delighted.  
  
"Well, I always thought he was a bit of an idiot," he said prodding his queen forward toward Harry's quivering castle. "Good for you. Just choose someone--better--next time."  
  
He cast Harry an *oddly furtive* look as he said it.  
  
A/N: Harry and Ginny obviously have Ron's support. Furtive means secretive.~*   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We march onto chapter 7~!....WHOO~!  
  
!  
  
!!  
  
!!!  
  
!!!!  
  
!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!  
  
!!!!  
  
!!!  
  
!!  
  
!  
  
Draco grunted as he marched up the stairs with another box from Ginny's apartment, "Merlin, Ginny how much stuff do you have? Good lord!"  
  
"Aww...is someone not into shape?" Ginny said as she walked past him, carrying her box with ease.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're carrying a box of clothes, all these books feel like rocks, have you turned into Granger?" Draco called up to her.  
  
"Haha, no silly. I like to read." Ginny said as Draco rolled his eyes. "Besides, the smart thing to have done would have been to charm them to a smaller size, but as someone has forgotten his wand again."  
  
"Yeah yeah, okay, open the door." Draco said. Ginny turned the key and set her box down on the floor.   
  
"That's the last of it anyway." Ginny said as she watched Draco set the books down on the floor and fall onto the couch. "Aww..thank you, I love you, you know that?" Ginny said as she got onto the couch and snuggled against him.  
  
"Of course, who wouldn't love me?" Draco said arrogantly.  
  
"Well, I could name a few people." Ginny started naming off random people that Draco had had greivances with in the past. "Okay Gin, I get the picture," he said as he kissed her hair.  
  
"Draco, I'm tired. We can unpack my stuff later, I'm going to sleep." Ginny said as she got up to go in the bedroom, but Draco was too quick for her, no sooner had she got up than Draco had her in his arms carrying her to bed. He kissed her and put her down on the bed gently, she got under the covers. Draco got into bed and pulled her to him securely.   
  
~*~  
  
It was around 4pm when they woke up again. They had settled for cereal again, as Ginny nor Draco knew how to cook. Ginny had not learned how to cook purely for the fact that she did not want to be like her mother. Ginny was not domestic and she was just as messy as Draco, he loved that about her.   
  
Ginny was flipping through the channels when she said, "Draco, I'm bored."   
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, decide."  
  
"We could go shopping."  
  
"Don't you have enough clothes?"  
  
"No, you can never have enough clothes."  
  
He looked at her, "yes, you can."  
  
"Pleeeease, I've never been to the mall with the escalator!" Ginny whined.   
  
"I don't like them, they're scary." Draco said with a finality.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to go then I will." Ginny said getting up.  
  
"Oh alright, but if anything Final Destination-ish happens, you are once again responsable." Draco said getting his coat.   
  
"Honestly Draco, if anything happens we do have magical powers. But you are worrying yourself for nothing." Ginny said opening the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny and Draco walked into the mall, it was night and it was all lighted and pretty. Ginny wanted to go into the Old Navy, and of course it had to be on the top floor. They had to take the eskalator, Draco was shaking.   
  
"Draco, you are acting like Ron, would you stop?" Ginny said pulling him by the hand with her.  
  
"Ginny, it's really dangerous, you could get hurt." Draco said pulling her back.  
  
"We are going to Old Navy, it is very easy to just step on here, see." Ginny said madly as she pulled Draco onto the escalator step harshly. Draco closed his eyes the entire time. Ginny snickered at him. Then he started murmering something about someone's time of the month. "Excuse me?" Ginny said with a hint of hostility in her voice.  
  
"Sorry Gin, but I just don't trust anything that bleeds for 5 days and doesn't die." Draco said as they got off of the escalator.  
  
"Listen Draco, a woman is entitled to have any type of mood she wants too, whether it's "that time of the month" or not." Ginny said and glared.  
  
"Okay, please don't be mad, the escalator ride was quite fun." Draco said hugging him to her.   
  
"Aww...Drakie-kins, I can't stay mad at you for too long, you know that," she kissed the top of his nose.  
  
Draco smirked, "okay Ginny-kins, just don't call me that in public anymore." Draco sat down as he watched Ginny pick up about 6 pairs of blue jeans and almost 10 shirts. "Deal," she said as she went to try on the clothes in the dressing room.   
  
Finally, Ginny had picked the clothes she wanted to purchase. Soon they were on the escalator again, Draco wasn't closing his eyes Ginny noted, but he was holding onto the sides very securely. She giggled. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad, you didn't trip and get your shoe lace caught between the steps, fall and get your head decapitated, did you?"  
  
"No, and don't bring up anything that morbid, that is just...ew," Draco said, completely grossed out.   
  
"Well sweety, you were the one who rented that movie and brought it up. We could have watched How to lose a guy in 10 days, but no, we had to watch that. It turned out to be an okay movie anyway though." Ginny said as they walked out of the mall, Draco carrying her shopping bags.   
  
"Ughh...chick flicks, besides, I like scary movies, everytime there is a scary part you hold onto me." He said and grinned.   
  
"I hold onto you whether I am scared or not."   
  
"I know, but it just makes me feel so protective. You won't get hurt when you are with me Ginny, I will always protect you. I love you so much." Draco said. Ginny stopped, looked up into his eyes, and kissed him with all the love she possessed. "I love you too Draco Malfoy, and don't you forget it."  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning they were sitting eating cereal and in flew Goblin with a letter attached.  
  
"Who's owl is that?" Draco asked.  
  
"My parents. I wonder what they want." Ginny said as she opened up the letter.   
  
Dear Ginny,   
  
I am surprised at you, Draco Malfoy? You should have went back to Harry. Everyone makes mistakes Ginny, Harry didn't mean it. The smart thing to do is come home, your father and I can't make you, but you should atleast come for Halloween. We always have the biggest celebration. You can bring Malfoy...if you have to. It would really mean a lot to us if you came, we can't change what has happened in the past, we are not mad at you for dating Malfoy. Fred and George told us you were extremely happy. But, please consider coming home dear.   
  
Love,   
  
Mum and Dad  
  
"My mum wants me to come home for Halloween, she says you can come too, if you want." Ginny told him.  
  
"I dunno Ginny, all those brothers." Draco said as he put his bowl up.  
  
"Fred and George are already on our side, but I don't know if I will go. You know, Harry's going to be there, and I really don't feel comfortable around him, you know?"   
  
"Yeah, well we could always get your brothers to train a flock of pigeons to shit on him." Draco said and laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll think about it. Looks like you have an owl too." Ginny said pointing at the eagle owl on the window seal.  
  
Draco got up and let the owl in, it was a letter from Albus Dumbledore. "It's addressed to you as well."   
  
Dear Draco and Ginny,   
  
How are you two? I was delighted to hear that you two have started a relationship and put your differences aside, I am glad that you're both happy in New York, I have traveled there myself quite a few times. Excellent pizza, if I do say so myself. You should really try the subway, it's a delight to ride on. The reason I am writing is because I have recently found out that you have met Zeera Riddle. She is not a threat to you. That is all I needed to tell you, congratulations on your new relationship, and I hope everything works out. I know it will, infact I am winking at you right now.   
  
Cheers,   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Zeera's not a threat? What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I think it means that we shouldn't ridicule her because of who her parents are. Well Dumbledore's on our side as well." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny. "If you don't mind, maybe we could go to the Halloween party."  
  
"I don't mind, Dumbledore will probably be there, won't he?"  
  
"Yes, you have nothing to fear, Charlie and Bill are very understanding, Ron is the only one who would pose a threat." Ginny said.  
  
"Okay then, I will make arrangements, and we can stay at my house in England while we're there."  
  
"Okay, sounds great." Ginny leaned up and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
  
Stop me and steal my breath  
  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
  
Never revealing their depth  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated  
  
I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
Chorus:  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
  
As we lie awake in my bed  
  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
  
My love is alive not dead  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said  
  
Repeat Chorus   
  
-I'll be by Edwin McCain*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey everybody, I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review if you do, read and review if you don't. The next chapter should be up soon. As always thanks to my muse, even if I did do this chapter behind her back. I love ya muse! Not like that...hehe. Have a nice day or night everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
